


The Doctor's Companion

by portiadevorak



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Eleventh Doctor Era, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Pining, Young Amelia Pond, Young Amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiadevorak/pseuds/portiadevorak
Summary: AU where the Eleventh Doctor crashed his TARDIS in Rory Williams' backyard. He develops an obsession with the alien, and when he leaves, he feels heartbreak for the first time.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/Rory Williams
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Rory was in his twin sized bed, looking up at the glow-in-the-dark stars plastered to his ceiling. He couldn't focus or sleep when he felt his home shake, along with a headache inducing crash. He jolted up and looked around, petrified. Slowly but surely, Rory managed to swing both his feet over the bed and jump down. He grabbed his tiny blue flashlight and ran downstairs. He was home alone- his father took on any shifts he could, including night shifts, and his mother only returns occasionally- usually violent. Rory was the man of the house. Peeking his head outside, he didn't see anything out the front door. Making his way to the back, he heard faint noises of coughing.  
Rory didn't dare open the door. "Who's out there?" He yelled, in a higher tone than he'd like.  
He heard shuffling, then a thud.  
"I'm the Doctor. And who are you? Where are you?"  
The blond hesitantly cracked the back door open, keeping his flashlight on and his senses aware. "I'm Rory."  
"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, disembodied voice! Didn't think your kind were around in England."  
This confused Rory, and he completely stepped out into plain view. "I have a body." He looked to see a tall man, disheveled and raggedy, standing tall next to a crashed police box. The Doctor, he called himself.  
"Oh, only a tiny one. How old are you, Rory?"  
"I'm eight. Are you the police?"  
"No, why would I be? Are you in trouble, little boy?" The Doctor wrung his hands.  
"Well, I'm scared my mom will come home again when I'm sleeping. I can't sleep, just in case she does."  
The Doctor tilted his head. "Do you have food? Tell me about this over a good apple. I love apples."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, I'm glad you found some-something you like." The nervous eight year old stood around in a now messy kitchen. The floor had scattered pieces of tuna, spilled milk, and regurgitated chunks of apples.   
The Doctor turned toward the meek child with a grin on his face. "Yes, of course! I knew this would hit the spot." He popped the "p" in his voice eccentrically.   
"Sir, you have custard on your mouth." Rory piped up.   
"Just call me the Doctor. So! Tell me, Rory, why did you want the police? I don't like them, they hide so many secrets from me."  
"Well, I'm scared of my mummy coming home. She gets violent if I don't- oh, oh god! She'll surely beat me for this!" Rory's eyed started tearing up as he stared at the mess that covered the floor. He was frozen for a moment, then dropped to the floor, using his small hands to scoop us some of the disarray.   
The Doctor flailed his hands and kneeled down to a crying Rory.   
"Your mum is violent?" His eyes were focused on the boy.   
"Ye-yes. And she'll be so angry at me!"   
The Doctor stood up. "Can't have that, can we? Come with me, then. I'll need an extra set of hands, even small ones." He patted Rory's back and beckoned for him to follow. 

"Where are we, sir?" Rory comes through his rather long hair, for a boy.   
"This is my TARDIS." The Doctor gestured at the police box. "It's not in the best shape. But you're going to help me, my best man!" The tall man tossed him a wrench. "Oh, and you'll have fun inside." 

The Doctor swung himself up and with a pointed smile, dropped down into it. 

"Sir!" The little boy ran up to the box and used a bush to peer inside. The inside was unlike anything he had ever seen before.


	3. Chapter 3

Rory's blue eyes were wide with wonder. He kept his gaze fixed on the Doctor as he wandered around the TARDIS. He was upright and level, somehow.   
"Gravity regulation in my TARDIS." The Doctor called out, as if reading the boy's mind.   
"It's bigger on the inside."  
"Hadn't noticed. Jump in, I need some help."   
Rory clambered in and looked around. The place was clearly in ruins, with a suspicious gas leak in the corner, but neither of them paid it any mind. 

After about half an hour of Rory stumbling over himself to retrieve parts and hold tools, he was worn out and the two finished repairing the TARDIS. 

"Now, I'll have to take it for a test ride, alright? Too risky to bring you with, in case it fails. But I'll come back for you, Rory. This is a time machine. It can travel anywhere and anywhen. Trust me, okay?"

"Please come back before my mom gets home. I can't clean it all and I don't want her to hit me more." 

"This is a promise. Five minutes, that's all." And with another small smile, he made sure Rory got inside his house safe and left. He was watching the Doctor leave though his bedroom window. The box faded in and out of sight and Rory grinned wildly. He couldn't wait for him to come back and take him along. 

He kept staring out his window, for what he guessed to be another half hour. He turned his head towards his red alarm clock. It was actually 45 minutes. That's alright. He said he time travels, that must be a hassle! So he kept patiently waiting for the Doctor. 

After two hours, he heard a jangling of keys at the front door. Rory panicked and squirmed under his bed. He kept some old toys down there, including a toy medical kit that his dad bought him, so there was little room for him.   
Rory cringed at the sound of heavy footsteps- that wasn't his father. "Where are you, Rory?" A scream called out.   
His mother stormed into his room and immediately dragged him out from under his bed by his collarbone and shoulder. He could smell the alcohol on her breath and he shied away from his mother as much as possible. She dropped him hard and started pulling his hair.   
"Doctor! Doctor, please help me!" He couldn't fight back the tears that were streaming down his red face.   
"Doctor?" She slurred, making a face of disgust at her son. "You'll need a doctor after this."

And he did.


	4. Twenty three years

"Rory!" The Doctor screamed, leaving his TARDIS in a rush. He landed in the same place as before, but there were new bushes and trees surrounding him. The house looked older, the paint more yellowed. The Doctor was confused- hadn't he only taken five minutes? That's what it felt like, anyway, half an hour at most. He was testing out his TARDIS by orbiting around a dying sun, taking it's energy as fuel. Luckily, he scanned for life forms prior. The lanky man ran into the house, using his sonic to jiggle the doorknob open. He ran upstairs, where he remembered Rory's room being. He noticed the door was now a brown- not red, like when he last saw it. He was getting increasingly confused, and he didn't like not knowing things. He swung the door open- on a grown man. 

"What the- who the hell are you?" A sandy blond haired man yelped. He was wearing blue scrubs and a flannel jacket over it. "What are you doing in my house?" His eyes scanned the Doctor frantically. 

"Hello. I'm the Doctor. I'm looking for a little boy named Rory. He has light blonde hair, a bit shaggy. I promised him I'd come back for him after a, uh, test run, so here I am. But I don't see him. This was his room. Who are you?" 

"What the hell? Get out of my house or I'll call the cops. I know a cop. Well, kind of. She's- get out!" The blond pointed at the door.

"Please, I need to know where Rory is. If he's safe. He told me something about his mother being violent towards him, and how she came home occasionally to beat him. I need to know he's safe!" The Doctor curled his hands into fists as he screamed progressively louder. 

Something clicked in the man's brain.  
"Doctor? THE Doctor?"

"Yes. That's me. Can you tell me where the little boy is? He's only eight. Tell me where to find him and I'll be on my way."

The man was looking at the ground, his lip quivering. "Everyone said I was hallucinating. Said I was insane. I can't believe this. No, no. You aren't real. I'm hallucinating again." His voice faded quietly and he rushed to his desk to take his medication. He shoved three pills in his mouth and closed his eyes, expecting the Doctor to be gone when he opened them again.

But the eccentric man stayed.

He paused a moment. "It's been twenty three years." 

The Doctor's eyes widened and his mouth was agape. "It can't be! Rory? You're... you? This? Oh, I thought I was only five minutes!" 

Rory took a breath, then passed out where he stood.


	5. Meeting Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being late! Please comment with any ideas or suggestions you may have, it will continute fueling the progression of the story and I will work in any suggestions I get!

"Oh god." Rory mumbled, his head elevated on a cushion. He didn't recognize his surroundings, his vision blurry. The memories of the past few minutes hit him like a freight train. "DOCTOR?" 

The ravenette ran in. "You're awake! You've been out for an hour. How are you feeling? I made you tea." He handed him a cup, which Rory took graciously.  
"Thanks, Doctor. I can't believe this. Oh, my god! I need to tell Amel- Amy about this!" He grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket and hit a speed dial. 

"Amy? You won't believe this, can you come over? Okay. See you soon." Rory had a dopey grin on his face when he was snapped back to reality.

"Who's Amy?"  
"My, er, friend. No. My girlfriend, now. The day after I first saw you, I told Amy. I've known her my whole life."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow but didn't object. Five minutes later, there was a loud banging at the front door. Rory jumped but immediately pretended like he didn't. He excused himself to get the door. 

The Doctor watched from the bed as Rory come back up into his room with a girl with fiery red hair. He stared- slightly out of bemusement, and slightly out of jealousy. 

"Whoa, Rory? You didn't just hire some random guy off the street that looks like your old imaginary friend, right? You always talked about him, I always thought you were a nut." 

"Wha- why would I do that? No. It's really him."

"He's cuter than you said." 

For some reason, this sent a foreign ping of jealousy down his spine. He wasn't sure if he was jealous because Amy should only find him attractive, or because he thought the Doctor was cute too.

"Oh, thanks." He mumbled, rolling his eyes. He noticed the Doctor was pacing the room, looking skeptically at Amy. 

The Doctor shrugged it off quickly, and shook the ginger's hand. "It's a pleasure. I'm his imaginary friend," his brown eyes met blue ones. "But I decided to come anyway." 

"Would you like to go on an adventure?"


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor ushered the two of then over to a blue police box. "Come on, then! Get in!" He clasped his hands together, smiling.  
"Are you serious? We wouldn't all fit in there, Doctor." Rory was starting to question the sanity of the man he put all of his heart into so many years before. 

"We don't have TIME for this! Well, we do, but I don't want to have this conversation again! Just come in!" The Doctor screamed, tugging on Rory's thin arm.

The two went in- Amy through curiosity, and Rory by force. Simultaneously, blue and green eyes widened. The inside flashed green and white, sparks flying from some controls. 

"It's bigger on the inside!" 

"You've already told me that, Rory. Been a while, though, so I forgive you." The Doctor said in a mocking tone, rolling his eyes that were filled with glee. 

"Rory, am I dreaming? This is a serious question." Amy scanned the place with wonder. 

The Doctor felt a pang of pride, knowing he was impressing Rory. "So!" He clasped his hands together. "Where do you want to go?" 

"We could go, anywhere? You're bluffing!" Amy exclaimed in a shrill voice. The Doctor glanced at her, feeling challenged. "Oh, yeah?" He quirked an eyebrow up and pulled down on a lever. The three heard whooshing sounds around them and it felt still after just a few moments.  
"How does Venice sound? Victorian era."


	7. She Understands

The trio ended up going on dozens of adventures together- laughing and quipping, but mostly running. Rory was always the reserved one, never sticking up for his ideas or getting the good questions to ask. But with each adventure grew his dedication and admiration for the Doctor. He became so deeply infatuated that it became noticable for Amy, whom the man was still dating. 

"Hey, Rory. Can we talk?" The ginger walked over to Rory, who was trying on one of the Doctor's bowties. He jumped, his head whipping around to Amy. "Yeah! Sorry! I, uh, bowtie..." his already pale face flushed. Amy just shook her head as she sat next to him. 

"Rory, you know I love you. I do." She ruffled his sandy blonde hair. "But I think you love someone else, and that's okay by me."  
"Amy, I don't-"  
"Oh, shut up. I see how you look at the Doctor. I think we're better as friends, anyway. It'll still be Amy and Rory together, forever. That's how it's supposed to be. But as friends." The Scot grinned at him with a glimmer in her lively eyes. 

Rory gave her a sad smile, but his vision soon became blurred with tears. "Guess I'm more- more repressed than I thought, then?" He tried to chuckle, but got choked up. Amy said nothing, holding him and rubbing his back. He calmed down after ten minutes, wiping away his tears and hiccuping. Rory pulled away and gave her a sad smile. "I'll go wash my face. Thank you, Amy." He said genuinely as he walked out of the TARDIS room. 

After their talk, Amy and Rory were probably closer than ever. She was supportive of his feelings towards the Doctor, and encouraged him to tell the timelord how he felt. Rory always refused, but didn't seem happy about denying his emotions. 

"Why can't I just tell him? He'd think I'm stupid. But I have to, right. Amy is going to kill me if I put this off." Rory paced one of the empty control rooms of the TARDIS.   
"Put what off?" The Doctor opened the door, making the blonde jump out of his skin. "And she'll kill you for what?"   
Rory made up a lie on the spot, tripping over his words as he explained he owed her money from an old bet. The Doctor scanned his face, looking disappointed. Rory hated that look, the fact that he made the Doctor feel like that. He didn't contribute anything to the Doctor's life, to his experiences. He shouldn't travel with h-

"Rory!" The Doctor yelled suddenly.   
"What was that for?"  
"I've been calling your name for more than a minute now." The "Oncoming Storm" was looking at Rory, a regular old human, like he was the most important person in his life. And maybe he was.


	8. Oh, I'm daft!

"I'm sorry. A lot has been on my mind."  
"Do tell."  
Rory hesitated. "I don't know how to phrase it."

"Then, can I do something? It'll uh, tell me what you want me to. I haven't done this since Madame Pompadour." The Doctor said, after a minute. Rory nodded. 

The Doctor reached up, and wrapped his hands around Rory's head. The blonde felt a tingling sensation in his head. He could tell the Doctor was reading his mind and memories, but he also got a few glimpses of what the Doctor's mind had to say. There were flashes of yellow, and orange. He felt a strong wave of repressed emotion. The time lord must have repressed it well, better than human capability, because Rory couldn't figure it out. After a second, the Doctor let his hands fall to his sides. His brown eyes were wide.

"Uh, fuck. Please don't hate me." Rory whispered.

\- DOCTOR'S POV - 

As soon as I accessed Rory's memories, I felt an overwhelming surge of love. I concentrated to figure out who it was directed at- and the only word I got was "Doctor". My name. It clicked in my head, and my hands involuntarily fell as my mind focused on comprehending this new information. 

"Please don't hate me." I heard Rory say. He seemed sad, his gaze dejected and on the floor. I didn't realize how spaced out I must have looked, and jolted up quickly.

"Oh, I'm daft! Big brain for absolutely nothing! No! Rory, I don't hate you!" I exclaimed, clasping my hands together. 

"You don't?"  
"Of course not!" 

I noticed Rory paused, looking hesitant. I raised an eyebrow before he said, "Doctor, I was able to get feelings from you too. It was just small flashes, and I couldn't make out what it exactly was. But it was really repressed, repressed too well. What was that?" 

I don't think I hid the flushing of my cheeks well.


	9. Priorities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may be the last chapter! (Not 100% sure, but it seems so because of the lack of feedback/ideas)

\- The Doctor's POV-  
.  
.  
.  
"Love, Rory. It was love." I smiled faintly.   
"For who?" He asked.  
I didn't know how to answer that, so I grabbed his hand and raised my eyebrow. He jolted in my grasp, but I held firm. After a moment, Rory grabbed my other hand, interlocking our fingers. I smiled, wider now, and leaned in sync with the man as our lips touched. He was still shy, from what I sensed, so I made sure I didn't indulge myself too hard. The kiss was sweet and soft, but went on for a minute or two. Rory pulled away for breath- I cursed his human lungs. We made eye contact, but neither of us knew how to follow that. Finally, I broke it with a laugh. He was confused, but grinned and laughed a bit too. "Does Amy know?" I asked, squeezing the palm of his hand.   
"Yeah. Well, we broke up and she knows I like you. We're still friends, though. I can tell her, if you'd like." 

I nodded. "That's good, she's growing on me. And WE'LL tell her, together." 

"Yeah?"  
"Yeah." 

With that, Rory leaned against the Doctor's shoulder and the pair walked out of the room to find their ginger companion.

"Amy? Amy, where are you?" The Doctor called out. 

"In here!" A voice from the library echoed back to them. They followed the voice, and met with the woman. 

"You little bastards! Oh my god, Rory, I'm so happy for you!" Amy smiled at the sight of her two boys so affectionate with each other. "You're so lucky I knew, Centurion, you dummy!" The trio laughed. Rory felt warm, and the happiest he's been in a long time. Kissing the Doctor on the cheek, Rory asked, "Does this mean I'll be able to ask the cool questions?"


End file.
